Not So Alone Anymore
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Inspired by Quest for Camelot music. Reuploaded because I screwed up the first time. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**April 14, 2010 ; April 19, 2010 ; April 26 -28, 2010**

**I'd been thinking about the movie Quest for Camelot lately, and I realized that part of one or two of the songs could fit Logan.**

* * *

**Rather serious but also a dose of romance, set at the end of season four, I think.**

* * *

**Notes: **I own nothing.

They might be a bit out of character, and the timeline might not quite fit… So I guess you could consider it slightly AU.

Once again, it evolved on me. Eep! But I kind of like the end result… Mostly…

* * *

I've seen your world with these very eyes;  
don't come any closer; don't even try.  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies,  
but in my world there's no compromise.

…

I stand alone.

**--"I Stand Alone" from **_**Quest for Camelot**_

And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

**--"Looking Through Your Eyes" from **_**Quest for Camelot**_

* * *

"Move!"

The cry came during one of Logan's Danger Room sessions, just before a flying disc would have smacked Iceman in the face.

Luckily the Ice Mutant was paying attention (hey, there's a first time for everything, right?) and dodged gracefully, sending Berzerker a thumbs-up in thanks.

Logan grunted, watching from the control room. Nearby, Storm quirked an eyebrow at him but stayed silent.

"What?" he grumbled, frowning as he crossed his arms.

"It's nothing," Ororo replied, her gaze focused on the two boys, who had been assigned extra DR sessions after a prank involving several _gallons_ of paint.

Logan watched the boys for a moment, then sighed and informed them, "All right, that's enough for today. You can go wash the _Blackbird_ now."

As the boys rushed out of the room, Wolverine growled after them, "Make sure Scott supervises!"

When the doors had closed behind the teens, Logan turned to face Ororo.

"I've known you long enough to know that it's _not_ 'nothing,' 'Ro."

She glanced at him and sighed, knowing he was right.

"It's just," she began, looking her colleague in the eye, "for all your talk of teamwork and such, you seem incredibly…" She struggled to find the right word, finally settling on "hypocritical."

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but Ororo cut him off by continuing, "Especially now that the world knows of our existence. It's as if you're retreating, distancing yourself from us."

Her gaze softened as she admitted, "You worry me."

"Storm," Wolverine scowled at her observations, "you know what I've been through—what all of those kids have gone through—and still go through."

"That does not mean they will be bitter forever, Logan," Storm replied, her voice soft but her gaze stern, "or close themselves off from the rest of the world."

He grunted, and she insisted, "People will learn. They _are_ learning. Someday, we will be accepted."

Ororo stepped closer to Logan, her eyes pleading as she gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Please, Logan. Please stop hating the world."

Logan's scowl intensified as he snapped, "It hates me. I'm just returning the gesture."

Ororo began to speak, but Logan interrupted.

"The _world_ did _**this**_ to me!"

He unsheathed the claws of his right hand, brandishing the adamantium just inches from Storm's face.

To emphasize, Wolverine nicked his wrist, letting Ororo watch as the blood flowed and dried as the cut healed.

Ororo was calm as she gripped his hand in both of hers, again looking the feral Mutant directly in the eye.

"_This_," she informed him softly but sternly, "is a _gift_."

Wolverine grunted and slipped his claws back into hiding with a scowl, but Storm's look stopped him from complaining.

"You have to stop seeing your abilities as a curse and start seeing them as beneficial," she insisted.

Logan snarled, but Ororo's gaze kept him otherwise silent.

The Weather Witch sighed, moving their hands so his rested on each of their chests, over their hearts.

"You see? We are the same," she whispered, dropping his hands and turning to leave the room.

"'Ro," Logan declared, tugging on her wrist and pulling her back in front of him.

Her hands went up to push away from his embrace, but his arms circled behind her, one on her lower back and the other on her jaw, holding her in place.

Ororo stared at him, unsure, but his gaze—stern yet somehow soft and needy—startled her.

She turned her face away from him, sighing, "Logan, I…"

Logan interrupted her, cupping her chin and bringing her face back to meet his gaze.

He didn't speak but instead tipped his head, bringing his face just millimeters from Ororo's, chuckling to himself as he realized she wasn't wearing heels.

He held her gaze for a moment before closing the gap, sliding his hand to her neck, and kissing her as gently as he knew how.

He grinned when her hands, still on his chest, curled around his shirt and she tried to pull herself even closer.

After a few moments, Logan started when he felt something like water dripping onto his arm and pulled back, frowning in confusion.

"'Ro?" he asked, the hand on her neck slipping up and over so his thumb could brush away the tears trickling from her eyes.

Ororo dropped her head to his chest, the tears soaking through his shirt.

Awkwardly, Logan patted her back, not sure what was happening.

"'Ro?" he ventured again. "Are you…okay?"

He felt the fabric of his shirt move up and down, then side to side—she was nodding and shaking her head, indecisive.

"Hey," Logan almost whispered, drawing Ororo's head back up so he could look her in the eye. "What's the matter, darlin'?"

Ororo waved the question away, and Logan frowned.

Was she…laughing?

"'Ro, you're kinda scarin' me," he tried, staring.

"I'm sorry, Logan," his companion stammered, wiping at her tears. "It's just…"

She sighed, controlling herself for the most part, though the laughter was still there, in her eyes, as she explained, "I'm just…relieved."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, about to speak, but Ororo silenced him with a kiss that had him, for lack of a better term, shaking in his boots.

As Storm pulled away, releasing his shirt and stepping back, Wolverine sank down onto the countertop near the control panel, running a hand through his hair.

He was at a loss for words, but it didn't matter: Ororo only smiled, winked, and left the control room. Which, when he thought about it, was really uncharacteristic...

Logan breathed deeply, trying to slow his racing heart and process everything that had just happened.

So, he and Ro were…what?

He'd always figured they were just friends and colleagues, not more.

He hadn't thought it was _possible_ for them to be more than that.

But now…

Wolverine shook his head, clearing the thoughts out.

_This is so confusing._

His mind reeled. Should he confide in Chuck?

Heck no.

But… maybe it would help.

A growl of frustration left his lips as he stood, stalking out of the room to go find the Professor.

* * *

**Notes: **Am I lame or what? Haha. What an ending.

But I do love Logan. He's one of my favorites. At first I kinda hated him, 'cause he's so…rough. But I've started enjoying his soft side! =)

Also, I have no experience with kissing, so what you get is my imagination! And ideas from other stories/movies, etc.

**Words: **1020

**Time: **Several hours over several days.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

dragonchic's Desert Rose series (Desert Rose, Gotcha, Taming of the Beast).

The "countertop" is seen around the five-minute mark of Ep. 3, "Rogue Recruit." Scott is leaning his hands on it. Apparently no buttons. Sweet.

I dunno why Ro was there. She just was.

And Logan wasn't wearing his uniform because… er. Who cares? He just wasn't. He's entitled to comfort, yeah?

Uhm, maybe other stuff I can't think of right now.

So totally working on a second chapter as you read this. There may be a third…


	2. Chapter 2

**April 27-28, 2010**

**I was working on the first chapter of this and felt it needed at least one more chapter. So, here you go!**

**I own nothing. And this literally flowed out of me. It was insane how quickly I typed this out on Tuesday! And then on Wednesday I needed barely any inspiration!**

**

* * *

****May 5, 2010**

**I am SO SORRY. This was supposed to be chapter two, but I must've uploaded chapter one again… Crap. Well, here you go…**

* * *

Impatience rolled off of the man in waves, and nobody dared go near him.

Nobody, that is, but Kitty.

Rogue would've done it, but she couldn't phase through adamantium should Wolverine get angry.

So it was Kitty who approached her mentor, curious and supportive despite the fact the man could attack her at any moment.

"Don't worry," she ventured positively. "You'll be fine. She's the one. I can feel it."

Logan didn't so much as grunt, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"_I just don't know, Chuck."_

_Logan paced the study as Charles sat patiently, waiting for his old friend to continue._

"_I mean, we've known each other for a long time. And we get along well."_

_At Xavier's raised eyebrow, he amended, "Most of the time."_

_He sat, then stood, resuming his pacing with his hands on his temples._

"_I'm so confused. I… I care about her, you know? But at the same time…"_

_He paused, not sure he should divulge this tidbit._

_Charles only motioned for him to continue, and Logan sighed, "I'm dangerous."_

"_She knows what you're capable of, Logan."_

"_Does she? Does she know all of it?"_

"_I'm sure nothing would surprise her."_

"_Except the fact I actually initiated a kiss…"_

_The professor chuckled. "Well, yes, that baffles me, too. But you know each other so well. It was about time you acknowledged your true feelings."_

_Logan stopped pacing, staring._

"_You think… you think I'm in love with her?"_

_Charles nodded. "And she you."_

"_That's ridiculous!" Logan sputtered, frowning._

"_The students know," Charles reminded him. "And the staff. I'm rather surprised you didn't come to me earlier."_

"_But…love? I can't love her!"_

"_Why? Because you're dangerous?"_

"_Yes! That's exactly why!" Logan growled, resisting the urge to stab the chair he was now sitting in._

"_I can't love people, Chuck. I can't put them in danger."_

"_And yet you're here, helping the students."_

"_That's different," Logan protested lamely._

"_Why? Because they're students? Logan, you care for them, and you care for Ororo. You would sacrifice yourself for any of their sakes."_

_Charles steepled his fingers as he continued, "Though I'm sure you would be more willing to for Kitty, Rogue, and Laura than the other students. You have a special connection with the girls, and you and Ororo—"_

""_Are perfect for each other,"" Logan finished the cliché._

"_Well, yes, I suppose. If you want to put it that way."_

"_I just…I don't see how this is supposed to work!" Wolverine ranted, standing._

"_Give it time," was all the professor said as Logan stalked out of the room._

* * *

Time had helped, Logan had to admit.

Over the last few weeks, he'd had time to think it over.

The kids had helped, inadvertently.

They couldn't have heard his talk with Charles, but every single one of them seemed to know that he and Ororo had gotten closer lately.

They cited many reasons, the main one being that they were acting like a pair of love-struck teenagers.

Wolverine had just about shish-kabob'ed Cyclops for that one, but the next comment had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Aw, c'mon, man. You know as much as the rest of us do that you're in love with her. Stop holding back and go tell her."

They couldn't possibly have known about the kiss (er, kiss_es_), a fact for which Logan was glad—the hooligans knowing that bit of info would have sparked a betting pool and match-making process that would have driven him nuts.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Chuck was right: he and Ro _were_ a good match.

They were both Mutants, for one. They understood each other's struggles.

They both helped at the Institute—and Ro loved every minute of it.

The more he thought, the more he realized he _needed_ her. Something within him went haywire when she wasn't around. Ironic as it sounded, Storm kept him grounded. He needed that.

So now, here he stood in his (albeit annoying) suit, waiting for the Thanksgiving feast to begin.

Well, he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to escort Ororo, but still.

Kitty waved a hand in front of his face and snapped him out of his reverie.

"Um, Mr. Logan? You might want to turn around," Half-pint whispered before slipping back to her place next to Kurt and the other students.

Doing as she suggested, Logan turned and felt his jaw hit the floor.

Ororo was standing at the top of the staircase in the fanciest dress he had ever seen.

The sleeveless black gown fit her perfectly, and the gold fabric that lined the top and bottom also descended a bit from just above hip to just below the other, surrounded by sparkles in an interesting pattern.

The color scheme was echoed in her footwear, he noted, grinning inwardly as he realized Ororo was wearing flats as opposed to heels. They were simple, the only embellishment a thin ribbon of gold at the top.

As Ororo reached the bottom of the staircase, Logan caught a glimpse of the back of her dress: the gold near her hips circled around, and the top half was tied together corset-style.

"Logan?" Ororo asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh…yeah?" he stammered, not sure what to say.

"Tell her she looks beautiful," Kitty hissed, her head popping out of the floor at his feet.

He waved her away, clearing his throat and echoing lamely, "You look…nice."

"As do you," Ororo replied, smiling as she adjusted his tie.

Hank and the professor appeared in the doorway a moment later, inviting the group to come and sit down so they could start their evening.

After the food had been eaten, Charles suggested everyone share something they were thankful for. They went around the table, starting with Charles.

When they got to Logan, he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself.

With a sigh, the gruff instructor stood, ignoring the curious glances, and walked around the table to where Ororo sat, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

Logan held up a hand to stop her from speaking, then launched into the speech he'd been pondering and planning all week.

"I'm thankful for you, 'Ro," he declared, praying he didn't choke up as he looked her in the eye.

"I'm thankful that you've been here to help the students, but I'm also thankful that you've been patient with me. You're one of the best friends I could have asked for."

He paused, holding back tears he didn't know he could cry, and took a deep breath before continuing, "You're one of the only people here who understands me—heck, you probably know me better than I know myself! …I would be the luckiest man alive…"

He fumbled for the last bit of his speech, giving up on perfect wording and kneeling in front of a shocked Storm.

"'Ro," he asked, pulling the box from his pocket and opening it, "will you marry me?"

Ororo nodded through her tears, hugging him tightly.

Logan smiled, kissed her temple, and pulled away to put the silver band on her finger.

Ororo gazed at it, ecstatic, and laughed when she saw the tiny Xs around the outside, three on either side of the small, princess cut diamond.

"Six?" she asked, confused.

"One for each year we've known each other," Logan replied, winking as he added, "Or for the first six hooligans we taught."

"Hey!" exclaimed five of said six, indignant, but Logan ignored them.

"So…" Tabitha ventured. "When's the wedding?"

"And who's gonna be in your bridal party?" Amara demanded.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Jubilee cried. "Help plan the wedding, be in the wedding…"

"Students," Charles chuckled. "Please, settle down. They've only been engaged a few minutes!"

"But they've been in love with each other _forever_!" Jean insisted, throwing a Look at the couple. "And don't try to deny it."

Logan and Ororo exchanged a look, shrugging and holding up their hands in surrender.

"Doesn't matter to me," Logan stated, looking at Charles. "Let 'em plan the wedding."

A cry of "YES!!" filled the room, and Logan grinned.

"December," Kitty decided, turning to the rest of the girls. "Don't you think?"

"Winter wedding!" Jean exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

"Great, that gives you a year to plan…" Logan began, but Kitty interrupted, "No, silly, _this_ December!"

Logan and Ororo stared at the girl, hoping they were dreaming.

"That's… that's less than a month from now," Ororo sputtered.

"Well, we can have the wedding here, and it's not like you've got anybody but your family to tell," Kitty rattled off.

"We can have the wedding right here at the mansion," Jean added. "Hank has a license to perform marriage ceremonies, don't you?"

When Beast nodded, Jean turned back to Logan and Ororo. "See? It'll work!"

"And besides," Scott added, and Logan could have sworn he saw the kid wink at him, "I would think you wouldn't want to wait any longer than you absolutely have to for the honey—"

"SCOTT!" Charles, Jean, and few of the other students roared.

Ororo's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, but Logan winked at her. "Kid has a point…"

Charles shook his head, but thankfully the girls went back to planning the wedding and drowned out further conversation.

Ororo sighed and Logan glanced at her. "Too fast?"

"Oh, no," she assured him, smiling slightly. "I'd just like Evan to be there, too."

Logan closed his eyes in thought for a moment, then hugged his fiancée, whispering, "He'll be there. I promise."

* * *

**Notes: **Um, I dunno. This is a little… different. But I hope you like it.

Yeah, they kind of stopped saying what they were thankful for after Logan. It was a special moment, and the tradition was forgotten for the rest of the night.

Working on the next chapter!! I'm so excited. Except that writing a honeymoon night scene is going to be interesting…

**Words:** about 1600

**Time: **Just a few hours.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

The formal Thanksgiving feast came from Lizzieturbo's "Normal"—the middle of chapter four, to be precise.

Kitty popping up to give Logan a line kind of came from The Santa Claus—The Marriage Claus. You know, the part where the elf girl tells Santa how to propose? =)

Ro's dress was found here: http: // image . made -in-china. com/ 2f0j00dewEJ BFKwQuI/ Formal-Evening-D (minus spaces),

I tweaked the shoes a bit, too, but this was the basic inspiration: http:/ /www. comfortoneshoes. com/ ProductImages/ (w/out spaces)

AND I tweaked (you guessed it) the engagement ring. Here's the original: https:// www. birks .com/media/ products/22896/ 380/905027-27471 .jpg  
Just imagine little Xs running around the outside as described above.

Six years is a guesstimate on my part.

I'm totally disregarding the whole "Black Panther marriage" thing in Storm's comic history. And Wolverine's marriage to what's-her-name.


	3. Chapter 3

**April 28-30, 2010**

**Here you are, chapter three. There will be at least one more after this.**

* * *

**Definitely more romance (and a hint of humor) in this chapter.**

* * *

**Notes: **I still don't own anything. =(

Oh, and pretend Logan's a little bit taller than Ro. Especially when she takes off her heels.

...And that it was a rare, snow-less day in Bayville, thanks to Ro... Lol.

* * *

You had to hand it to the girls, Logan decided: they'd done an incredible job planning a wedding and turning the back yard into a wedding chapel in a month. Everything looked beautiful, the tent they'd set up in case of snow included.

He fidgeted under the fancy, intricately-decorated archway, ignoring the elbow in his side that was Scott trying to convince him to stand still.

He didn't need Scott's prodding as the girls (Jean, Kitty, and Rogue) took their places at the archway and the short, instrumental version of "Looking Through Your Eyes" began.

All eyes turned to the end of the aisle as Ororo appeared, clad in a wedding gown that was simple, but elegant at the same time.

It was strapless, the bodice plunging but covered in embroidered fabric (lace and chiffon, he'd heard Jean say) and beading. The ribbon of fabric at the hips was gold, accented with silver beading in a spiral-like pattern.

The bottom half of the dress was entirely free of embellishment, an interesting contrast.

When Ororo reached the front of the aisle, Logan could see that the veil, too, was relatively simple: the fabric was attached to a tiara that, interestingly enough, reminded Logan of Ororo's engagement ring—one large circular design in the middle and three Xs on either side.

"Ready?" Hank asked them quietly, smiling warmly.

Both Logan and Ororo nodded, not able to take their eyes off of each other.

This was it. It was finally happening.

Logan had to resist the urge to "kiss the bride" until Hank _finally_ declared he could.

After moving the veil out of the way, Logan took his time kissing his bride, slipping one set of claws out of hiding in silent warning when he sensed someone approaching.

Whoever it was backed up slowly, obviously afraid, and Logan continued kissing Ororo until his lungs demanded he stop.

There was thunderous applause from the people gathered in the yard, and several whistles, but most of all there were giant grins of joy and looks that said _It's about time._

They had opted to forego the traditional "It is my pleasure to introduce" line, instead giving Hank free reign to say whatever he pleased.

And so it was that Beast grinned and declared, "Charles Morgan once said, 'There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved.' And Eric Fromm once decided that 'Love is the only sane and satisfactory answer to the problem of human existence.' I believe it is safe to say that both Logan and Ororo were surprised, but that this is the best answer. I think I speak for all of us when I say 'It's about time!'"

The yard erupted in cheers and laughter, and Logan planted a kiss on his new bride's cheek before they walked down the aisle together.

The reception followed on the Mansion's grounds, and people milled about indoors and out, conversing, laughing, and eating cake.

The dining room had been turned into a dance floor, and Tabitha sat at one end, manning the music.

After a while, the music changed to more subdued, slow-dance music, and Logan and Ororo were pushed into the middle of the floor, Logan growling at the horde of Jamie dupes all the way.

"Logan," Ororo scolded with a laugh, "be nice."

"I don't dance," he grumbled back.

"Then just hold me. Who cares if we aren't dancing? This is _our_ wedding, after all…" Ororo whispered, hugging him.

Cameras flashed and the song changed, but the newlyweds didn't notice: they were lost in their own little world.

Until Kitty phased through the floor and tapped a spoon against a goblet, demanding that they kiss.

Logan swiped a solitary blade through the glass, then pulled Ororo off the dance floor, content to stand with his back against a wall and his arms draped over her shoulders.

Time flew, and before they knew it, the Mansion was empty and the first floor a mess.

Charles wheeled himself over to them, smiling and uttering "Congratulations" before dropping a set of keys in Ororo's palm and suggesting they take a week off.

Ororo raised an eyebrow and Charles explained, "I took the liberty of having a home of sorts built for you. Go enjoy it."

He began to wheel away, but turned for a moment to add, "The limo outside will take you there."

Logan and Ororo exchanged a glance, curious, and headed for the front yard and the limo parked outside the door.

They were taken not through the front gates, but around the Mansion and into the trees.

"How…?" Ororo wondered, and Logan replied simply, "It's Chuck. He has his ways."

When the limo stopped, the couple got out and Ororo gasped, "It's beautiful!"

After a moment, Logan took Ororo's hand and walked toward the front door of the cottage, declaring, "Enough gawking; let's check out the inside, hm?"

Ororo trailed after him, trying to take in all of the details.

He pulled a little harder on her hand, reminding gently, "We've got a week off, 'Ro. You can stare at the flowers tomorrow."

He winked at her, chuckling at the blush spreading across her cheeks, and led her to the door, where Ororo stared curiously at him when he stopped.

"You didn't think I was gonna ignore the 'threshold' tradition, didja?" he laughed, carefully but quickly picking up his surprised bride, whose arms went around his neck, clinging for dear life as he stepped through the door.

"Honey, we're home," he quipped, grinning as he took the opportunity to kiss her once again, long enough for a couple of (relatively accidental) scratches on his neck to heal, but short enough that they weren't breathing very heavily after he pulled away.

He set Ororo down gently, careful of her dress, and kept one hand wrapped around her waist as he asked, "Care to explore?"

Ro's eyebrows rose at his tone, asking, "You already have?"

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah. Chuck knows how observant I am. It was hard to miss the different smells and sounds coming from out here."

"You knew and you didn't tell me…" Ororo looked torn between being angry and grateful that he'd kept the secret.

Again, Logan's laugh filled the house as he waved her forward, insisting, "Go on, check out the inside."

Intrigued, his bride toured the little house, marveling at the décor in the dining room and the layout of the kitchen. When she wandered into the living room, Logan was already there, sprawled in the recliner.

She tipped her head at him, expression clearly exclaiming "_Typical!_", and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Comfortable?" she asked, eyebrows raised once again.

Logan chuckled, replying, "Enjoying the view, actually…"

He waved her closer, repositioning himself so she could share the recliner, half on his lap and half on the chair.

Ororo slipped off her shoes, curling her feet underneath her as she settled next-to-slash-on-top-of him.

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Logan ventured, "You like it?"

"The chair?" Ororo replied, her eyes laughing.

"Well, that too," he agreed with a grin. "The house, Ro. Do you like the house?"

Ororo tilted her head, considering the question. "Hmm…"

He gave her a "very funny, now answer the question" look, and she rested her forehead against his, declaring quietly, "I love it."

She kissed him then, long enough for them both to close their eyes and lose themselves in the action, then pulled back, adding, "And you."

With a smile, Logan stood, lifting her with him, and asked, "You haven't seen the second floor yet, have you?"

He didn't give her time to respond, but pulled her to the stairs and lead her into the only bedroom in the house, their master suite—which, she noted, took up the entire second floor. The bathroom was almost the same size as the bedroom, and she laughed when she realized that all of their clothes had already been put in the walk-in closet.

Logan let her take her time exploring the room, watching from the foot of the bed as she stepped onto the balcony, noting her smile when she realized she could see the Institute through the trees.

She walked back to him, sighing contentedly as she sat down next to him, and Logan smiled.

"Glad you approve."

"It's perfect," Ororo declared, kissing his cheek. "Thank you. For keeping the secret."

"My pleasure, darlin'."

Ororo leaned back, sighing as she sprawled across the bed. "What a day…"

Logan flopped gracefully down next to her, propping himself up on one elbow as he declared, "Day isn't over just yet. And we've got a week off."

"True," Ororo agreed. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves for a week?"

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things…" Logan grinned, narrowing his eyes playfully.

Ororo feigned surprise, though the embarrassment was real, and Logan assured, "'Ro, there ain't nothin' about you I'm gonna hate."

She nodded, still not meeting his gaze, and he sighed, kissing her with more feeling than he ever had before.

He could practically feel Ororo's defenses weakening as she kissed back almost desperately, as if she was trying to convince herself that he was right.

"'Ro," he whispered, staring her in the eye, "I _love_ you. Nothing's gonna change that. Nothing's gonna make me love you less. If anything, I love you more now than I ever have. You don't have to worry about not being enough. I love you for who you are. Always have, always will."

His wife's eyes sparkled with tears, and he reached to wipe them away, but Ororo shook her head, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you" was all she said before Logan cut her off with a kiss, momentarily reaching for the back of her dress and grumbling, "You would pick the one with a million buttons…"

Ororo's tone was serious as she warned, "No, Logan, you are _not_ allowed to cut the dress off."

Logan only grunted and kissed her again as lightning appeared in the sky outside their window and a rare winter thunderstorm began, puzzling everyone but the Mutants in the Mansion, who only chuckled and moved on with their evening.

* * *

**Notes: **Mer. Kind of an awkward-ish ending, but I wanted to tie in Ro's weather controlling abilities—here, tied to her emotions. Thus, thundersnow. :P

**Words**: 1708

**Time**: Several hours.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

Just FYI, the wedding is Mutants (and Mutant relatives) only. The only ones who aren't Mutants are probably Ro's sister and brother-in-law…

"Archway" idea came from The Sims computer game weddings, mostly.

Oh, and the groomsmen were already up with Logan. Scott was best man, and Kurt and Evan were the other two. I know I could've made Evan best man since it was his aunt getting married and all, but I decided to go with the order of when the kids showed up at the mansion. Scott and Jean (maid of honor) were first, then Kurt and Kitty, and finally Rogue and Evan.

Quest for Camelot (wedding processional)

About .com and bridallistings .com for the wedding tradition info stuff

I don't know the layout of the XME Institute's, so I made it up. But the wedding happened in the yard somewhere.

Quote Garden website

Wedding dress inspirations: http:/ .made-in-china. com/product/ GqwntlNYbPkv/China-White-amp -Graceful-Bridal-Wedding-Dress-Prom-Gowns-4431-. html

http:/ / www. brides. com/images/editorial/2009_bridescom /fall_package_images/main_img/001 _primary . jpg

http: // media. photobucket. com/image/ white%20wedding %20dress/caracalfashions/ WeddingDress95 . jpg

http:/ /www. bnhowes. com/images/ 20080421200654_img _0523-edit . jpg

http:/ /www. links2love .com/weddings/ ml1073backa. jpg

"Spiral-like pattern" is a ref to Storm controlling the weather. ;)

Veil idea came from here:

http:/ /www. cherryls. com/images/ en_vogue_T702_ catalog. jpg

But, of course, I tweaked it. I don't know if my idea is actually _possible_, but I thought it might be nice to tie in previous chapters, y'know?

Introducing the newlyweds would have been difficult, considering Evo never gives Logan another name…

Too lazy to fully describe the wedding cake. Inspiration came from

http:/ /www. toptier .ie/images/ wedding_cakes/ wedding_cake_5. jpg

except my tweaking is that the flowers are gold and blue, and the ribbon coming down is gold. And, of course, incorporating little Xs throughout. Haha.

"Cottage in the woods" was inspired by Thomas Kinkade's artwork, his Lilac Cottage and Gingerbread Cottage especially. And, admittedly, a tad by the _Twilight_ series. _Breaking Dawn_, isn't it? Anyway. I was too lazy to write the whole description, plus I figured it would add too much text.

"Thundersnow" and white lightning came from the NSSL website. Idea also kind of borrowed from IronRaven's "They Never Trained Me For This."

**Other**: Probably going to do at least one more chapter, and potentially turn this into yet another series-type idea.

Yeah, I know, I already have a gazillion other things to do. But it's a possibility!!


	4. Chapter 4

**April 30 – May 3, 2010**

**Yay, fourth chapter.**

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter's rating should probably get bumped up to M-ish… I spent Saturday editing out some of the more "OMG" romancey bits. Not sure how they ended up here, but I got ride of some of them. Just 'cause.

Also, creepy dreams. Idk why I included that bit, but… Whatev.

Say Logan and Ro's wedding was on, like, New Year's Eve or something. Maybe the day before. They would've gotten a couple days off anyway, but…

It is now the end of September/beginning of October.

And pretend Hank is a Beast-of-all-trades. ;)

Sorry for the length of this one; it spiraled a little bit out of control…

I own nothing. Except maybe the addition at the end…

* * *

Logan really didn't like nightmares.

He'd slept on the living room couch last night to avoid hurting Ro should the dream cause him to thrash.

This dream would probably haunt him for a while: killing your wife and child is not something you wanted to watch yourself do. And it was a lot more graphic and disturbing than his previous dreams had been, which made it even worse.

He had thought he'd been done with them before marrying Ororo, but they'd gotten worse over the last several months. Now instead of one every few weeks, it was one or two every night. He was really getting sick of them.

He trudged into the kitchen to find coffee and stopped at the doorway when he saw that Ro was already up and preparing a pot. She stood at the counter, her back to the door, looking out the window at her garden.

He was glad to see she looked nothing like she had in his nightmare, and hoped to keep it that way.

Silently, Logan walked up behind her, slipping his left arm around to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he murmured, bringing his other hand to her shoulder to sweep the hair away from her neck.

He heard the surprised gasp when his thumb grazed a specific spot and shifted to drop a kiss there.

He smiled when he felt a prodding against his hand—the baby was kicking.

Ororo leaned back into him, her right hand curling around his left, fingernails pricking his palm as he kissed her cheek.

Ro's left hand reached around to tangle itself in Logan's hair as she twisted her head around to kiss him.

"Have I told you," he mumbled, interrupted by another kiss.

"Lately that I—"

Ororo's nails dug themselves a little deeper into his palm and he bit back a cry.

"Love you?"

Ororo stared up at him, surprise filling her eyes. "I believe you just did."

She moved to kiss him again, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Besides right now."

"Oh. Hm." Ro thought for a moment, then declared, "Yesterday."

"What about before that?"

Ororo frowned. "You really expect me to remember every time you said 'I love you' in the last nine months?"

"Just curious," he defended lamely, shrugging.

"Well, would you like to know what _I'm_ curious about?" she asked, smirking.

"I would _love_ to know what you're curious about, darlin'," Logan replied as Ororo spun around so that her lower back rested against the counter, her belly in between them.

"I'd like to know," Ro began, her hands on his shoulders, "if you want sugar in your coffee this morning."

Logan smirked back, settling his hands on her waist as he replied, "I've got all the sugar I need for the day right in front of me."

With a grin he circled his arms around her back, holding her gaze as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh?" Ro asked.

"Mhm…" he nodded slowly, his eyes half-closed as he leaned in closer.

He kissed her then, chuckling when she moved her hands to his chest.

She tried to push him away, the action urgent, and he realized something wet was dripping down her legs.

"Ro?" he asked, panicking as he stepped back. "Ro, are you okay?"

"The baby…" she gasped, settling a hand on her abdomen. "Logan, my water broke. The baby's coming."

"Right NOW?" he yelped, startled.

"Well, no, not quite yet. It'll be a while—probably many hours unless something goes wrong—but soon we'll have a baby."

She smiled at him, glowing, and he only stared, too stunned to say anything.

Ororo kissed him swiftly once more before asking, "Would you go get my duffel bag from the closet, please? I'd like to get to the infirmary before the baby shows up."

Ten minutes later they were walking through the trees, Ororo assuring Logan that they would make it in time.

Ten minutes after that, they were entering the Mansion, met by a smiling Jean.

"Hi!" the redhead greeted them cheerfully, hugging Ororo delicately and pulling her toward the elevator.

"Oh, Logan," she called over her shoulder, "the Professor is waiting in the study."

Logan grunted, stalking his way through the study doors.

Charles sat calmly at his desk, not even flinching at the way Logan slammed the door shut behind him.

"Logan," was all he said by way of acknowledgement, letting the Wolverine pace.

Charles smiled to himself as he noted that they had been in these exact spots not even a year earlier.

Of course, that situation had been slightly different, but still he found it curious—rather full-circle, one might say.

Logan looked as if he was going to take his claws to the walls in frustration and concern, but Charles remained calm, stating more than asking, "Ororo is in labor."

Logan grunted, giving him a look that said _"Gee, ya think?"_, and Charles smiled.

"She'll be fine, Logan. She's in good hands with Hank."

Logan sighed, sitting down and bracing his elbows on his knees, his forehead dropping to his palms.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's just…"

He bit his lip, debating.

"I've been having nightmares. Bad ones."

Charles straightened in his wheelchair; he hadn't expected this.

"What happens in these nightmares?" the telepath ventured, wheeling over to his friend's side.

"Death," Logan stated simply, explaining at Charles' look, "Mostly, it's me killing 'Ro. And the baby."

He groaned as the images assaulted him, and Charles let himself into the memories, surprised at the fact that every sense was incorporated in the nightmares—though that made sense, given Logan's heightened senses.

Still, Charles was sympathetic as he and Logan talked it through.

"You're afraid of killing her."

Logan grunted. "Told you I was dangerous."

"Logan, you know that you can control—"

"That's the point, Chuck—I CAN'T!" Logan roared, shooting out of the chair and letting his claws out of their hiding places.

"Yes, Logan," Charles insisted. "You can. I know that you can. You have. It takes concentration and reasons to want to, but I've seen you control your instinct."

"When?" Logan grumbled, scowling.

"With Kitty in Canada."

Logan shrugged, consenting.

"With the students here."

"That's only because—"

Charles held up a hand, pointing out, "With Storm. She calms you, Logan. She's your reason."

Logan dropped back into the chair, frustration evident.

"I'm afraid, Chuck."

"I know, my friend. And it's all right. Fear is natural."

Charles placed a hand on Logan's shoulder reassuringly, smiling, "I know that you would never hurt Ororo. She knows that. Everyone knows it—except for you. How can we change that?"

Logan grunted again. "You can't. I'm always gonna worry about hurting her, and now with the baby…"

He groaned. "I'm not ready for this."

Charles' eyebrows rose at this confession.

"To be a father?"

Logan nodded miserably and Charles chuckled.

"You will make an excellent father, Logan. As I said earlier, Ororo keeps you calm, and so will this baby. They are your reason to gain more control–indeed, your reason to _live_."

When Logan didn't respond, Charles decided, "Well, let's go check on your family, shall we?"

Logan followed the professor almost robotically to the infirmary, where the residents of the Institute had gathered, eager to see the first Baby Mutant.

"What do you think? Boy or girl?" Kitty demanded excitedly of Kurt, who shrugged and declared, "I just want to know what the baby's powers will be!"

"Shouldn't y'all be studyin' or somethin'?" Rogue asked, arms crossed.

"Forget homework!" Amara giggled. "Watching Logan pace a dent in the carpet is way more entertaining!"

"Yeah, and besides, this is pretty much Health class," Tabitha pointed out, jerking a thumb toward where Ororo lay clutching the bed's sheets as a contraction hit.

"You realize labor can take forever, right?" Scott asked, eyebrows high.

"So?" was the gist of the chorused response, and the shaded Mutant held up his hands in surrender. "Okay then. Whatever floats your boat."

"C'mon, Summers, you gotta admit: it's kinda cool!" Bobby grinned.

Scott ignored him, turning to watch Logan pace, hands behind his back and claws slipping in and out of place.

This went on for several hours, and eventually the students ended up sprawled throughout the hallway, on top of chairs—and each other, in several cases—with sleep on the horizon.

Logan didn't quit pacing or glancing through the glass, on edge and wishing the kid would get here already.

Kitty and Rogue were, as usual, the only ones who could get close enough to offer encouragement and errands—Did he need food, a newspaper, water, anything?

Each time he shook his head no, and each time they would smile in understanding and squeeze his hand before slipping off to wherever they'd come from.

Finally, after what felt like days but was really only about ten hours by Scott's calculations, Beast appeared, motioning for Logan.

His knees weak, Logan followed Hank to Ororo's bedside, where Jean squeezed the older woman's hand and went to join the others in the hallway—but not before whispering "Congratulations" and smiling at him.

Logan stood next to the bed, staring down at Ororo, whose eyes were half-closed as she informed him, "She has your eyes."

She shifted the bundle in her arms so that he could see the baby's face, stroking the little girl's cheek and smiling when her eyes opened to reveal dark brown irises.

"She does," he whispered, stunned.

Ororo smiled at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I…" he stammered, rubbing his neck in indecision.

"Oh, heck, why not?"

Ororo's smile widened as she shifted so that he could pick up the baby.

He stared down at his daughter, in awe of her light skin and dark, smooth hair.

"She's…beautiful," he breathed, gently stroking her cheek as he realized, "We never talked about names."

Ororo smiled that _"I've got it covered"_ smile, replying, "I was thinking something African, something unique."

"Anything come to mind?" Logan asked, still lost in the baby's eyes.

"What do you think about 'Zuri'? Or 'Makena'?"

He looked at her long enough to throw her a "_What do they mean?_" look, and she laughed.

"_Zuri_ means _beautiful_ in Swahili, and _Makena_ _happy one_ in Kikuyu."

"Hmmm…" Logan mused, staring down at the little one in his arms.

"I don't know about middle names…" Ororo admitted. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Zuri Makena Munroe," Logan decided, looking to Ro for confirmation.

She only nodded, turning to the door as Kitty poked her head in.

"Can we, like, see the baby?" she asked quietly, grinning.

Ororo waved her in, and the rest of the Mansion followed closely behind, eager to hold the new baby.

"So, what's the baby's name?" Amara asked as Bobby demanded, "Boy or girl?"

"Meet Zuri Makena Munroe," Ororo replied, looking at Logan as the "ooh"-ing and "ahh"-ing began to fill the room.

"Does it, like, mean something special?" Kitty asked, stepping closer to Logan and peering happily at the little girl.

"Beautiful happy one," Ororo informed her, and Kitty nodded. "I like it."

Zuri was passed around gently from Mutant to Mutant as cameras flashed and balloons, flowers, and cards from somewhere—probably one of Kurt's many porting trips in the last ten hours—filled the room.

Eventually, most of the students trickled out of the room, but Rogue hung back, looking torn between approaching Logan and running from the room.

"Something wrong, Stripes?" Logan asked, walking towards her with Zuri cradled in his arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ororo asked, her tone encouraging.

Rogue frowned. "Ah don't think Ah could… Ah might put her ta sleep or somethin'…"

"Rogue, you're the only one who hasn't held her," Logan pointed out. "You've gotta be jealous."

He shifted Zuri from his arms to Rogue's and the teen reluctantly accepted the baby, careful to avoid skin contact.

"She's so… so beautiful," Rogue marveled, brushing back a shock of hair from Zuri's face with a gloved finger as she looked up at Logan. "She looks just like you."

"Well," she amended, "her skin's a li'l darker, but other'n that…"

She grinned sheepishly at her mentors, who smiled back at her.

After a moment, Rogue cleared her throat and transferred a yawning Zuri to Ororo's arms.

"Ah'd better go…I'll see ya later."

As she turned to leave the room, Logan caught her hand and spun her to face him.

"Rogue, you're welcome to babysit anytime," he assured her with a smile, adding, "Maybe she'll help you control your powers."

He smiled, hopeful, but Rogue pulled out of his grasp and left the room quickly, her head down.

Logan sighed and returned to Ororo's side, hoping Professor X was right about fatherhood.

**

* * *

**

**Notes: **Eh. Not my favorite, but…

**Time:** Several hours.

**Words:** 2145

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

The nightmare thing could be attributed to the _Star Wars _saga (Annakin) if you want to.

Um, the kitchen kiss scene thing was helped along by MeganMoonlight's dA pic of Colossus and Northstar. All I wanted was the position… PX

Also quite a bit CrypticNinjaFangirl's "Kiss Me" pic, salsabegood's "Kiss," and jackaxel's "Passionate." And a little bit of FoOlys's "Kiss." AND "Sneaking A Kiss" by ZenSpy.

"Have I told you lately that I love you" is from a song, lol.

Er, knees weak and baby having his eyes came from the song "Walking Her Home" by Mark Schultz.

His eye color came from the fanpix(net) website's section on High Jackman. Haha.

**Other**: Thinking about one more chapter.

They didn't go to a hospital because A) the Mansion and Beast were right there, and B) Mutants are sort of rejected (see first chapter).

More on African language: I found out that "Amara" means "grace" in Igbo, an African language. =)

Ayo = joy in Yoruba

Imani = faith in Swahili

Makena = happy one in Kikuyu

Zuri = beautiful in Swahili


	5. Chapter 5

**May 3-8, 2010**

**Final chapter of this fic.**

* * *

**Notes**: Logan and Ro are teachers at the 'Tute now. The students are homeschooled. Still hated by humankind, y'know…

And I own nothing.

* * *

Logan groaned as the high-pitched cry crackled through the baby monitor.

"Great timing, kid," he grumbled as Ororo slipped out of bed, pulling her robe on over her nightgown.

"She's hungry, Logan," Ro responded gently. "She'll keep screaming until one of us goes to her."

"She couldn't have waited an hour?" he asked, but got no response—Ororo slipped out the door and closed it firmly behind her.

Logan sighed, pushing himself to the edge of the bed and dropping his head into his hands.

Since Zuri had been born three months ago, they had barely had any time to themselves. It frustrated Logan to no end, and even though he loved watching his daughter grow and bond with them, he really wanted some alone time. And since today was their first anniversary, he intended to _make_ time.

He didn't need to get up for another hour or so, but there was no way he was going back to sleep now. Mumbling to himself, Logan trudged down to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, armed with a cup of coffee, he stopped at the doorway to the nursery (formerly the study), smiling slightly at the scene that greeted him.

Ororo was sitting in the rocking chair, her eyelids drooping, smiling down at a blanket-covered Zuri.

He shifted his position against the doorframe, an action that usually caused Ororo to look up at him. This time, however, she was either so tired or so focused on Zuri that she didn't seem to notice him.

Logan pushed himself away from the doorway, chuckling as he padded over to the rocking chair.

Gently, he slipped the hand not holding his coffee mug around Ro's neck, knowing that she generally ended up with a knot there after feeding Zuri. Slowly, he rubbed her neck, and soon she stirred, blinking up at him curiously.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Mhm," he smiled. "Guess the last three months have caught up with ya."

"I suppose…"

They fell silent for a time, Logan continuing to massage Ororo's neck, until he cleared his throat and asked awkwardly, "…Doesn't that hurt?"

She glanced up at him, eyebrow raised. "How long have you wanted to ask that?"

Logan snorted. "Just answer the question, please, dear."

"It did at first, but now that I know the proper technique, it's actually kind of…pleasant. It's a bonding experience, I guess."

She scrunched up her face delicately, continuing, "That doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Logan only leaned down to kiss her cheek, replying, "If it makes sense to you, it works for me, darlin'."

She smiled up at him, then brought her gaze back to the blanketed bundle in her arms, lifting the fabric away from Zuri's head.

"She's really…uh…" Logan brought his hand to his own neck, scratching as he tried to think of a way to finish his comment.

"Hungry?" Ororo supplied with a smile.

"Sure…" Logan agreed warily, torn between looking away and watching in fascination as Zuri nursed contentedly.

"It surprised me the first time, too," Ororo assured him with a smile. "But it's actually natural. Beautiful."

She smiled fondly at little Zuri, bringing a tiny hand up to kiss tiny fingers that curled around a larger one.

Zuri's eyes opened halfway and she peered up at Ororo, a smile gracing her face as she stopped nursing. Her eyes closed again, and her breathing soon grew even.

"Hm. Looks like she's satisfied," Logan commented, continuing sarcastically, "for now."

Ororo ignored him, standing up to place Zuri gently back in her crib and walking over to him, grasping the collar of his shirt and stepping up onto her toes to kiss him.

His eyes closed, Logan hummed as Ororo pulled away, attempting to pull her into another kiss, but she stepped back and he frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"I have to get ready…" Ororo tried, turning around only to be spun back around by Logan's hand on her wrist.

"If I remember correctly, you don't have to teach today," he stated in reminder, setting his mug down and dropping his head right next to her ear as he whispered, "and neither do I."

Ororo stared at him, confused, and he asked, "You didn't forget our anniversary, now, did ya, darlin'?"

Ororo's mouth formed an "o" and Logan's chest rumbled with laughter.

"And they say I'm the forgetful one… That's all right: I took care of everything."

Moments later, and right on cue, Kurt 'ported into the room.

"Guten morgen!" he grinned cheerfully, waving as he gathered up some of Zuri's things and settled them carefully around her in the crib.

"Thanks, Elf," Logan nodded.

"Ja, no problem," Kurt replied. "Zuri will be in good hands today. Oh, and happy anniversary from all of us!"

He tossed a small box at Logan before grasping Zuri's crib and 'porting back to the Mansion.

Ororo stared at Logan, even more confused than before, and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I think we deserve a day to ourselves. I asked Kurt to come get Zuri and let Rogue babysit."

Ororo blinked, asking, "So, what's on today's agenda, then?"

"Well, I think we should start by opening this," Logan smiled, holding up the box. "Care to do the honors?"

Ororo pulled the ribbon off the top, her curiosity growing as she showed him the attached note: _Zuri is taken care of for a few days. Enjoy your anniversary._

She opened the box then, glancing up at him as she pulled out a key to a hotel room. And not just any hotel, the most expensive one in the Bayville area.

"Charles…" Ororo sighed, shaking her head. "He really didn't need to…"

"He wanted to," Logan stated matter-of-factly, adding, "And I say we make good use of his generosity."

"I suppose…" Ororo agreed, almost dazedly, as their gazes locked.

Neither said a word, content to stare at each other, until she cleared her throat and decided, "I should probably go change…"

Logan smirked, pulling her closer as he assured, "I think I can help with that…"

"Logan, not—"

He shushed her, cutting off the comment by kissing her thoroughly, moving one hand up to her face and letting his thumb stroke her cheek as the other slipped down to her waist.

His lips curved upward into a grin as Ororo gave in and pulled herself closer to him, and he made a mental note to apologize to Chuck—they wouldn't be needing the hotel room after all.

* * *

**Notes**: I was getting really bored with this chapter and just wanted to get it done…

**Words**: 1080

**Time**: Ugh. Too long.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap**:

Uhm. Trying to think. Did I reference anything?

Well, I used Google, but nothing substantial.

**Other**: You'd better believe I'm continuing with Zuri! I've already got part of her future planned out! Lol. =)


End file.
